


Bad Boy of F1, They Said

by Asahi_9L1314



Series: Alt Er Kjærlighet [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahi_9L1314/pseuds/Asahi_9L1314
Summary: Charles thinks maybe Kevin Magnussen is not exactly the bad boy of F1 unless you mean the other way. And Kevin shows him the other way.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Alt Er Kjærlighet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Bad Boy of F1, They Said

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing F1 fic, not an English speaker, no beta. But hope you like it! Comments and kudos please~

Do you google yourself often?

This is one of the questions that comes up in interviews most often. Of course, Charles googles himself, no comment to the “often” part. He is the Charles Leclerc after all, one of the most popular Formula One drivers right now. He wants to know and is also forced to know how the public thinks of him, for many different reasons.

But he never actually googled other drivers before, not even Kevin Magnussen. The Dane that once got into a so-called media drama with him because of his team radio after the Haas car got in contact with his car in Japan. 

Magnussen is, and will always be, stupid!

What a statement, Charles quietly chuckled to himself. He still remembers how this whole thing blew up online and in the F1world, especially after the “S*ck my balls” incident between Kevin and Nico in 2017. 

But who knows this year’s summer break, he himself turns out to be the stupid one and s*ck balls, in a different way.

Chug the rest of the water down in one go, Charles puts the cup in the kitchen sink and heads back to his bedroom to do the last check on the person who is still deep in sleep in his kingsize.

A certain danish driver is sleeping under the cover in such peace. A few bruises on his exposed neck. Sitting at the edge of his side of the bed, Charles finds himself starring at the Dane while gently brushing the hair away from his forehead. 

“Jogging with Monaco ocean view, hm? Last chance.”

Kevin groans and pulls up the sheets to cover his head, “…….pass.”

“Another one of your slack days? ” Charles teases.

“…… And who is the reason behind it, hm?” Kevin tries to sound mad, but the sentence comes out muffled and soft.

The Monegasque flushes a bit, the images of the crazy things they did a few hours ago in this exact room make his throat dry. 

“Well, ahem, I will see you in a bit then.” slightly pads on Kevin’s lower back, Charles heads out to start his exercise routine. 

Charles never thought he and the Haas driver will become a thing. To be honest, he didn't pay much attention to the midfield team driver before their over-the-internet collide. Their teams are not on the same level, most of the time they are not direct competitors. Kevin Magnussen just didn’t take up much of his attention. After the issue with Nico, he, as most of the public did, automatically labeled him as a hard-to-deal-with unfriendly driver, even rude if you have to ask.

However, things started to change after the collide when Charles found the Dane waited for him outside the Sauber building. 

Charles was still mad and didn’t want to deal with another drama, “what do you want?” he asked impatiently. 

Kevin leaned on the wall, didn’t look at him, “This is sports. You need to learn to deal with it, kid.”

Age is definitely one of the things Charles didn’t like to be mentioned in the professional world. True, he might be really young and less experienced but didn’t mean he was not matured enough for the sport, he snapped back, “Of course, no apologies will come out of your mouth. A shame FIA didn’t give you a penalty.”

The Dane pushed himself off the wall and walked over to face Charles, “Here, considered as a piece of advice from your F1 senior.”

A bottle of Carlsberg in Kevin’s hand. 

Charles was immediately confused. The insensitive Kevin Magnussen was offering him a bottle of beer? He didn’t know how to react to this situation. 

The awkward silence filled in the air. 

“Wait, are you even old enough to drink?” The Dane pulled back the bottle, teasing in his eyes.

“Oh, fuck off.” Charles reached out to grab the beer from Kevin. Thank god the sunset helped to hide his flush.

He might miss the small smile tucked on the Dane’s lip, but the unique taste of the Danish drink was definitely one of the special memories he had of his first-ever F1 season.

Push open the side door, Charles gets on the track behind his house and heads to the running route. A random thought just stuck in his mind, he has never actually googled Kevin before. Of course, he knows better now how the whole PR thing works and how media just exaggerates everything. But still, it is a way to learn more about the driver that has been on and off with him in the past few months.

Charles put on his headset and scrolls through the news and videos that show on the search pages. A podcast with Kevin catches his eyes. An hour-long interview? Should be good for his 5 miles run.

If you are wondering how or when did Charles start to hit up with the Haas driver, it was actually all on Pierre and Max. Max was staying in Abu Dhabi for two more days after the final race, Pierre found out and just randomly decided to throw a party in Max’s huge suite with the drivers still in town. Typical young people thing. And the first and only one Pierre called was Charles. 

“Make some new friends, mate. It starts to look depressing.” Charles joked, thrown an arm around the Toro Rosso driver’s waist after the said driver opened the door. 

Apparently, the two Red Bull teams’ drivers were already tipsy. So Pierre being the usual hyped person he was, forced a drink into Charle’s hand, and started, “Guys! Speaking of new friends, let’s do a dare.”

Max and Charles just looked at each other and let Pierre continued, “I dare you guys to call and invite another driver to join. You, Ricciardo, and you, Magnussen.”

Both drivers immediately let out a disagreed snort. “You are kidding.” Max almost spilled his drink. 

“Why not? Blow off some steam, clear the air, for a fresh start next year.” Pierre threw his arms in the air almost comically, “well, unless you are afraid and wanna act like a pussy.”

They were all competitive people, of course, Pierre knew which button to push. 

“Fine! I will do it if Charles’s doing it.” Max turned to the quite Monegasque. 

Charles was a bit lost since the mention of the Danish driver. The memory of their small, almost-feel-like-a-secret conversation just momentarily took over his mind. 

“I, ugh, I don’t even have his number. I just, I just don’t know him.” Charles managed to reply. it was not a complete lie. Charles stopped working with Haas right before Kevin joined, they never got introduced properly.

“Easy task.” Pierre pulled out his phone and started typing. A few seconds later a notification came in, and Pierre put his phone in front of Charles. It was a reply from Ocon with a number and a curious emoji.

“Just call him. Come on, he won’t bite.”

Max was already dialing on his phone. Charles had no choice but took Pierre’s phone and rang the number. 

It took a while for the Haas driver to pick up the call, “Hello?” with a confused tone and a little bit accent.

“Hi, I am, ugh, Charles, Charles Leclerc, but this is Gasly’s phone. Yea, just, Pierre and Max are having a party and they wonder if you wanna come.” Charles just blurted out, didn’t even know why he felt nervous all of a sudden. 

There was silence on the other side, obviously, Kevin was surprised, considered he was a few years older and not particularly closed to either driver. 

“I know you probably already left, all good, they just wanted me to call and make sure……” before Charles could make up more excuses to fill in the silence, Kevin cut him off.

“Sure, I am actually in town, just, text me the place.”

Kevin arrived after Carlos Saintz. It turned out Daniel had already left but he invited Carlos to join. When Charles opened the door to let the Dane in, he was secretly surprised to see how different the said driver looked in his casual clothes than his uniform. 

Kevin was in a pair of tight ankle jeans and a fitted jacket, sleeves pulled up revealing his tattooed arm. 

Charle would not admit that “Hot” was the first comment he had in mind, but it was hard for him to stop checking the Dane out. 

“Oh! The bad boy of F1 came!” Carlos teasingly announced, and Pierre laughed into his drink. 

Max opened a bottle and handed it to Kevin, “I will die in the car”, he added while making a quote sign with his fingers after Kevin took the drink from him with a Thanks. 

Everyone burst into laughers, and Charles found Kevin chuckling along as well. 

“I guess my PR team has some works to do,” Kevin replied.

He sounds so husky and soft. Charles had to take a few sips of his drink to distract himself. 

Overall, it was a fun night, everyone joked around. Charles noticed that Kevin was a bit more on the quiet side, but once a while, he would give out funny comments and laugh along. He just turned out to be so gentle and so different from the driver Charles knew from the media and the race field. 

He caught himself starring at Kevin a lot of times too. And somehow he felt like the said person knew it as well. But it might be the drinks tricking him, who knew.

After a few rounds, the alcohol started to kick in, and Charles escaped to the balcony for some fresh air to sober up. 

He was spacing out in the cold breeze when the balcony door opened with a slight noise. Kevin walked in, pink flush from the drinks on his pale skin.

Charles didn't say anything, just watched the Dane walked over and stopped next to him. A bit too close, but Charles didn’t move.

“How was the Carlsberg?” Kevin broke the silence.

“Could’ve tasted better with someone’s apology.”

Kevin laughed, his eyes turned into a crescent shape, “you can’t hold it against me forever.” His arm slightly brushed against Charles’s.

“Who knows, I might hold it for a really long time and try to get it back on you one day.” Charles joked along.

“So it turns out you are actually the bad boy of F1.” Kevin let out his soft chuckles again.

“Right, but they still call you the bad boy.”

Kevin looked up at the taller boy, the end of his lip went a bit upward, “and do you wanna know why?”

The next second, Charles was pushed against the wall in the huge restroom attached to the living room of the suite. 

Kevin tiptoed a bit and crushed their lips together. Charles immediately loved the sweet softness against his month. He parted his lips and let the other lick into him, to explore and to dominate. He wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist to deepen the kiss. And when he sucked on his button lip, Kevin couldn’t help but moan softly into his month. 

Everything suddenly felt so hot. Charles could feel Kevin’s skin was burning again his. He felt like he had never been this turned on before. His hand found the hem of Kevin’s T-shirt and slipped inside, drawing circles on the small of his back. The smooth skin under his fingers made him want more. 

It was Kevin who broke away from the kiss first. He nipped on Charles’ button lip and let his hands went down to Charles’s belt. 

“Can I?” He whispered. 

“Yes, please……” Charles replied breathlessly. 

His pants soon ended up on the marble floor, and then his boxer. Kevin dropped down on his knees and started with a teasing lick. 

It was all too overwhelming, Charles threw his head against the wall and had to put an arm over his mouth to stop the moans. 

And when Kevin slightly used his teeth on his length on purpose, he just couldn’t hold himself anymore and spilled down his throat. 

The organism took him hard. Charles had to spend a few seconds to catch his breath. Kevin got back on his feet, curled his arms around Charles’ neck and brought their lips back together. 

Charles could taste himself in Kevin’s mouth, the thought made him flushed hard.

“You okay…?” Kevin asked quietly against his lips.

Charles just nodded and brought their lips together again.

At the end of that night, when the two of them finally came out of the restroom, Charles couldn’t help but wanted to scream at Pierre’s face —

That Kevin Magnussen DID BITE.

Charles has to make a stop on the side of the mountain track to catch up some breath. 

He is listening to the interview while jogging, and the bad boy topic just came up. The steamy memories he has associated with these words makes his heart beat fast. 

Charles bends down a bit, and let the ocean breeze help him to cool down. In his headphone, the Danish driver is explaining to the host what happened during the incident between him and Nico in a gentle voice. It is somehow very calming. 

Charles knows very well now how different the real Kevin Magnussen is from the one portrait by the media. True, Kevin is very straight-forward and hard-nosed when it comes to racing, but he is soft and gentle and easygoing in a lot of other things. 

I can’t be all that bad.

Kevin in the podcast just said. 

Charles smiles at it and decides to head back. 

There are still a lot of things he doesn’t know about Kevin, but he does know there will be croissant for breakfast when he gets back to his house. 

Because it is someone’s designated guilty pleasure on a slack day.


End file.
